What Nobody Knew
by x-beautiful-mistake-x
Summary: Ellie Nash suddenly moved away from her home in Canada 4 years after graduating Degrassi. Now it's the 10 year reunion, how was she going to explain to all of her old classmates why she left so suddenly? And how was she going to tell her ex boyfriend the


What Nobody Knew

Chapter 1: Facing My Fears

The day Ellie Nash hoped would never come was finally here. She read the invintation over and over, still not believing it had already been 10 years.

"El, what's wrong? It looks like you've just seen a ghost." Ellie's manager Dave said, pushing a hot cup of coffe in front of her face.

"Read this." Ellie handed her manager the card she had been looking at. Dave read aloud

_"Degrassi formally invites you, Ellie Nash, to attend the _

_10 year reuinon of the graduating class of 2005 and 2006._

_The classmates will meet at the school on january 24th, _

_then later will be taken by limo to a local resturaunt _

_for dinner. If you are able to attend, or if you need any_

_informaion please call 509-185-159._

_Sincerly, Mr.Raditch_

_Princible, DCHS"_

"Wow, are you going?" Dave said, handing the invintation back to Ellie so she could read it over again.

"I don't know. I've been a bit behind in work, you know with the album and all, I don't think I'll have time." Ellie threw the invintation in the trashcan and jumped up on a barstool in the kitchen.

"You're going. I'm your manager and I'm telling you to go." Dave pulled the invintation out of the trashcan and laid it down in front of her.

"Dave it's not that easy! You don't know what it was like for me in high school. It wasn't 'the greatest 4 years of my life' like other people try to put it." Ellie rested her head on her hand, deep in thought.

"Both you and I know why you don't want to go. You have to tell him, El. You can't go on living like this and neither can she." Dave pointed to a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes playing with barbies across the room. Just looking at her sent chills down her spine.

_"_I don't think I'm ready." Ellie sighed and banged her head against the hard wood counter.

"It's been 6 years since you moved to California. You need some closure, already." Dave gave her a supportive pat on the back before leaving the room. Ellie stared at the little girl, thinking of the events that occured 6 long years ago.

_Flashback_

_Ellie stared in amazment as she read the stick that held her fate. Positive._

_"Positive" She read out loud, hoping that she had temporarily gone insane and that what she was reading was actually the opposite of the truth. Ellie collapsed on the bathroom floor crying hysterically. She was pregnant. She had sex one time. Once. And she got knocked up. How was she going to tell him? How was she going to tell her mom? She would kick her out of the house for sure. _

_"I have to get out of here." She cried._

_End of Flashback_

Ever since that day, 6 years ago, Ellie had lived in California. She called her Aunt Maria, who she had always been very close to, and told her everything. Maria had always wanted Ellie to come live in the United States with her. She had known the situation Ellie was in for awhile now. Her father came home a few times a year, and her mother was a raging alchoholic. However, Aunt Maria had no idea Ellie was physically hurting herself because of all this. And when Ellie told her about the cutting, Maria immediaetly came to Canada to pick her up. When Ellie left, she didn't get a chance to say goodbye to anyone, not even her boyfriend. And it hurt horribly for her to leave everyone, especially her mom, but it's something she had to do. For herself. And Ellie hadn't done anything for herself in a long time. She hadn't spoken to any of her old friends in 6 years, which made it even harder to go to that reunion. How was she going to explain to them what had happened, why she had run off so suddenly? And how was she going to explain to the father of her child that he has a 5 year old little girl, and in 5 years of waking up everyday and seeing her face Ellie didn't have enough guts to pick up the phone or send a letter telling him the truth. She had to face her fears weather she liked it or not. Going back to Degrassi was something she had to do.


End file.
